


golden

by torkz



Series: golden verse [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: I mean KIND OF?, Light Angst, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Tension, TAZ: Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Magnus Burnsides is a strong man. This is an irrefutable fact.





	golden

Magnus Burnsides is a strong man.

 

This an irrefutable fact. He is known for ripping the arms off of robots, for felling trees with a single blow, for fighting the Hunger with nothing but his hands and his friends, and  _ winning. _ He feels emotions with his entire heart and isn’t afraid to acknowledge them. He uses his strength to throw the children in his life over his shoulder with the same exuberance expended when kicking monsters off of cliffs. 

 

He taps into that strength now as he trembles in the grasp of Taako. They’re sitting in the cozy warmth of Magnus’s living room, the fire the only light to see by. They drank and remembered as Angus slept on the room in the back. It was Magnus’s favorite time of any week, eating a dinner Taako cooked and having a drink with him, listening to him laugh brightly and reminisce. 

 

They’ve been silent for while, sipping slowly and staring. He’s pinned by the intensity in Taako’s stare, by the smile quirking those soft lips, by his fingers as he twirls a piece of hair in his grasp. He’s laying it on thick, and Magnus is falling for it, hook, line, and sinker. Magnus blinks, swallows hard, when Taako takes a sip of his drink and stands.

 

Taako glides over to him (he’s always carried himself light, in a way Magnus will never manage) and slides gracefully into his lap, burying his fingers in Magnus’s curls. He’s a beauty from afar, but he’s a goddamn wonder up close, and they both pretend they don’t hear the arms of his chair creak as he squeezes it. Taako stares at him, his gaze moving quickly from Magnus’s lips, to his eyes and back again.

 

“Remember you and me, Maggie?” Taako says, and Magnus’s eyes flutter shut. “We were good together, before. We fit.”

 

Magnus’s resolve wanes and he rests his hands on Taako’s hips. He feels guilt as Julia’s face flashes before his closed eyelids, and he holds on tighter instead of letting go. He remembers late nights with Taako, and stars in hundreds of thousands of skies. He remembers the weeks and months and years where Taako moved from a foot away, to pressed up against him, to light on his lap, to wrapped around him. He remembers his hands with less calluses and his heart with less sorrow, that beat for the man on his lap.

 

Magnus closes his eyes and breathes.

 

“There can’t be a you and me, Taako,” Magnus says quietly, afraid too much noise will break the spell and Taako will remember that Magnus isn’t allowed to touch him like this anymore.

 

“Why?” Taako asks, indignant. “Because of Krav? That aint got nothing to do with this, big guy. There’s enough Taako to go around.”

 

Taako’s fingers have left Magnus’s hair and are caressing his face, familiarizing himself with new scars and old laugh lines, the broad nose he’s loved for more than a century, the freckles he counted once upon a time. Magnus lets him, but he makes himself remember Kravitz and how much he’s come to love the guy, and he lets the guilt eat at him, even as he let’s Taako have his fill.

 

“What if that’s not enough for him? What if he makes you choose?” Magnus says. 

 

_ What if you don’t choose me, _ he thinks.

 

Taako answers him with a soft kiss to his cheek. “You had me for 50 years, Mongoose. You think I’m gonna let you go that easy?”

 

It’s as good as an I love you, and Magnus puts his nose into Taako’s cheek and breathes. He smells like fresh bread and some cologne Magnus can’t pronounce, tinted with the spicy scent of the magic that rolls off of him in waves. He rubs his nose against the strong expanse of Taako’s and pretends he doesn’t notice the hitch in Taako’s breath. His hands roam higher and one stays on the arch in Taako’s back and the other tangles in his long white hair.

 

He pulls back and looks Taako in the eyes before kissing him deeply.

 

Magnus Burnsides is a weak, weak man.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! this is my first TAZ fic, and im a very scared boi posting this
> 
> I called it golden bc they were together for 50 years and the 50 year anniversary is called the golden anniversary.
> 
> i really hope yall enjoyed, leave me a comment or come bug me on [tumbles dot org](https://oluranurse.tumblr.com)


End file.
